Tainted Love
by GreatJaganshi13
Summary: This story follows the adventures of Takara and the rest of the spirit detectives, but while the detectives are saving human world a romance is brewing between Takara and the most least likely person to fall in love. Can this love so tainted survive?


Jenny: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but I do own Takara, Kisho, and a few other characters, but I haven't introduced them to the story yet. Anyway enjoy the story and please review when your done.

_**Chapter One The First Meeting**_

Hiei was lying asleep in his favorite tree when he was awaken by some strange sounds.

He kept hearing someone muttering things and the almost instantly there was a crash sound.

He jumped out of his tree and wander over to kill what ever was disturbing his sleep.

As he got closer to the sound he figured out that the voice that was speaking was a female's and he was even more pissed now.

He got as close as he could and then hide behind a large tree.

He saw that the girl had blonde hair and blue eyes and that she was apparently training.

He noticed that what the girl was saying was an incantation summoning some kind of fire magic.

Hiei could tell because it wasn't similar to any kind of demon power he's ever seen.

He watched her train for an hour or so.

Occasionally she would look in his direction, but he would hide again before she could she him.

_**The Mystery Girl's Point of View**_

I can sense someone here...they're watching me...I know it.

But every time I try to see who it is they disappear.

I'll have to catch whoever it is off guard.

_**End POV**_

Eventually she finished up and went to a little stream to cool herself off.

She leaned over the water, cupped it into her hand, and then splashed her face with it.

After she dried her face she looked back into the water.

Then suddenly she vanished.

"What the..." said Hiei

Hiei felt someone tap him on the back.

Hiei spun around and pointed his sword at the girl's throat.

"Why exactly have you been watching me?" She asked

"That doesn't matter" he said and then he disappear

"Tst. Stupid boy." She said slightly disgusted.

The girl walked back to the temple she has been residing in for four years.

_**The Next Day**_

The girl walked to school and went to all her morning classes.

While she was at lunch a boy her age sat down next to her.

"Hey Takara" he said

There was no answer.

Takara seemed to be deep in thought and wasn't playing any attention to him.

"Hello!! Earth to Takara!!" Said Kisho waving his hand in front of her face.

"O" Takara said realizing he was talking to her "Hi Kisho"

Kisho was her best friend. He was the first person to ever befriend her was she first started at her school.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked

"O nothing...it's nothing I'm fine" she said, but her mind was somewhere else.

"Come on...tell me what's wrong.... you know you can tell me anything"

"O all right" She said and then told him about last night.

"That's weird... why was he watching you?" Kisho asked

"That's what I was trying to figure out" She replayed "Well I have to go home...I'll see you tomorrow Kisho."

"Bye" He said.

_**Later That Same Day**_

Takara was training yet again when she heard a loud BOOM.

She was curious to find out what made the sound so she decided to go check it out.

As she reached a clearing she saw a hideous looking demon with two arms, but an extra one protruding from its chest. It had three more eyes above its two regular ones and its skin was a pale blue/green color.

Other from the demon she saw two teenage boys. One of them was wearing a green school uniform and she recognized him from her school. The other one looked exactly like the boy that was watching her yesterday.

That boy who had been watching her yesterday was apparently the cause of the sound.

He had obviously been thrown into a tree was now lying at the foot of it unconscious.

She looked to the other boy in the green.

He was about six feet away from the demon when he yelled the words "Spirit Gun" and shot a blast of energy from his index finger.

As soon as the demon was dead the boy rushed over to help his fallen friend.

Takara decided to see if she could help so she hurried over to the boys.

"Who are you and where'd you come from?" He asked suspiciously

"I'll tell you later."

The boy just nodded.

As she leaned over to examine the boy she noticed that not only was he unconscious, but he was also bleeding badly from his stomach.

She concentrated hard and soon she was emitting a pale blue light from the palm of her hand.

She was almost done healing the wound when suddenly WHAM.

The hurt boy had just punched her.

"Don't touch me" he said giving her a fierce glare.

"She's just trying to help you" said the other boy.

"I don't care" he replayed

"Just let me finish" Takara said.

"Fine" the injured boy said as Takara finished healing his wound.

"By the way mine name's Yusuke" said the one boy. "And he is Hiei." He said referring the boy who had been injured.

"O..uh..my name's Takara" she said

"So I take your not completely human" he said

"Uh...no..I'm not" she said nervously

"Well that's all right. Do you want to come back with us to my house and meet the rest of my friends?" Asked Yusuke.

"Sure.. I've got nothing better to do." Said Takara and then she followed Yusuke and Hiei back to Yusuke's house.

Jenny: Yeah that wasn't very exciting, but I swear it'll get better. Review plez!!


End file.
